vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
107960-entitled-to-a-title-for-completing-attunement
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exploiting is HARDCORE! | |} ---- Let's call the title 'The Wall Jumper' | |} ---- ---- There is a title for completing ALL achievements in a dungeon.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There are those that did though, and they deserve recognition. This means that those who exploited will get it too, but it is better to award those that deserve it if a few bad apples get it than to award no one at all. | |} ---- I bet your skill and commitment, drops panties. | |} ---- Oh Wade, I don't want to get between you and Death. | |} ---- Really? You got silver on a few dungeon runs. Big. Whoop. People can still run them and get the same thing. | |} ---- I'm not worried. | |} ---- ---- What?! Being able to raid is now meaningless? | |} ---- No one is getting butt hurt over a title, everyone is either laughing at your display of demanding a title or just plain feeling sad for you. You further isolate yourself by even using the term "casuals." The way you talk makes you look like you sincerely think you're better than people. Not everyone commits to games like others, and that's for their own reasons. You want a title for downing raids, sure I get that. But because you spent more time at 50 than others? LoL | |} ---- If anyone could silver dungeons, why did they have to nerf attunement? The effort I put in to be able to raid was meaningless. I overcame a difficulty that many people are incapable of doing for the sole purpose of raiding. I could have just waited a few weeks instead. No, I don't think I am better than other people. Besides, it wasn't that I spent more time, its that I spent effort for something that the reward was taken away from. It is the equivalent of winning a science fair project and getting to go to the state science fair, but too many people complained, so now everyone gets a blue ribbon and gets to go. | |} ---- ---- ---- Effort and reward are part of it,but not all of it. The rest being socializing, playing a game,(because it is a game) for fun, and being hopefully in a game with continued development and additions, among other things I'm too tired to list. You lost nothing, instead you retain that silver medal achievement in content that is still relevant and current. You can't as in your original statement equate this to feats of strength in WoW, because that content is irrelevant, trivial, no longer in existence(on official servers), and old. However others can and probably still will go for that achievement, hell there are some(like me) who are aiming for gold Maybe our definition of "hardcore" and "casual" differ(I won't go into that discussion), but if you want to separate yourself from others with a title, why settle for a title given at silver? Why not aim for completing all of the achievements relevant to that dungeon to get a title showing off that you're a master of said dungeon(s)? I would think that the challenge being there and overcoming said challenge would be enough to push you to gold and get a title that not many would be able to get. Picture it this way... You're walking around with your title given under the circumstance you want it granted to you and you group with someone who came in after the change. Content hasn't changed, the timer is still there for silver, same requirements, etc... Conversation starts about your title and you explain "I got this title because i did silver dungeons when it was necessary for raiding attunement", but little did you know that right after that change this guy you're talking to managed to get gold AND didn't need an obligation to get it. Lets say that instead of gold they got a silver though... | |} ---- What so many have said, and yet you refuse to read - THERE IS NO CHANGE TO SILVER CHALLENGES > YOU CAN STILL GET SILVER ACHIEVEMENTS. The change is to remove silver from attunement, in favor of bronze. Again, there is NO change to Silver runs. | |} ---- ---- Gamers aren't hardcore. | |} ---- Actually no....you would no be able to gain the title if you pushed for it in the sense that the OP requested it. They equated it to being feats of strength in WoW which would mean that you can't obtain the title after said titles are awarded. It would be like if you joined WoW this year, I have my High Warlord title, but you can't obtain that as the system is no longer in place... | |} ---- ---- ---- ^This. As silly as it may sound to some folks it's not like doing this for people is going to ruin anyone else's game experience. So what if it makes them feel better than you...why does it even matter whether or not someone has a superiority complex? Don't let it bother you. As long as they're not being a tool to you live and let live. This is such a silly request to complain about. | |} ---- Game communities have enough poison, why add more? | |} ---- I don't think it'd add any poison. The only people that'd want this title are either those who want it for their own gratification and are never going to use it, those who want to wave it about in people's faces like some sort of accomplishment and those who intend to use it as a gating mechanism of sorts - in each case, the date-stamped achievements they already have are going to do pretty much the same thing, whether there's a title or not. It really makes no difference if it's an achievement on its own or a title to boot, if people are going to be douchebags about it then they'll do it either way. In all ways, it's a totally pointless request (except for the Feat of Strength comparison, that was just woefully fatuous), and as I've said I suspect any such title will become a bit of a laughing stock. Further down the line once exploits are pretty much fully closed, if I dropped into a run with someone waving that title or time-stamped achievement around, I'd immediately ask them if they knew how to run the dungeon properly. Not because I think they probably got it through exploitation or straight-up bought it, but because there's the very real possibility that they *might* have and will mess up a perfectly good run by falling to genuine mechanics. Maybe it'll be useful in that regard to identify high-risk PuGers. | |} ---- Not a bad way of looking at it. For the most part I can get behind this. | |} ---- ---- |} I got a feat of strength for being the first on my server to get the loverocket on my tank when i played wow.. which i almost deleted cuz i though it was a stupid firework.. lol So there's other ways to get one. | |} ---- ---- To be fair, the play on words was too hard to pass up. | |} ---- I enjoyed it :P | |} ---- ---- ---- You would have like 2 weeks or whatever it is until the change goes live to get it. Are you missing swordmaiden? Because once they streamlined it, that place became so much easier to silver. Raiding is already more difficult than silver dungeons. But yeah, I am pretty sure plenty of raiders would be perfectly happy with your idea, so long as we can requeue and start again from the beginning? WOOT, FARM THE BOSSES TILL THEY CANT BE FARMED NO MORE! | |} ---- Titleception. | |} ---- My problem is trying to pug it because my guild is already raiding. Sitting hours waiting for the queue is killing my mood, so I just log off and say cupcake it. I think I'll find a guild who's still attuning people, because this is getting demotivating. | |} ---- I'm not disagreeing with that, but Instance Timers have no relevance to Raiding. In raids when you wipe on a boss then you can take a short break, get your head in back in the proper space, talk about what went wrong and how it can be improved, and decide as a group if you haven't gotten to the proper gear level to pass the Enrage Hurdle. In Silver Dungeons you merely have to start over when you wipe, making the entire practice an excercise in stress, especially considering that Enrage timers are present in dungeons. The problem is twofold considering how toxic the entire Raiding scene is becoming now. Raiders only want to log in on raid days for many guilds. No one is interested in assisting others with Attunement and Silver simply isn't PuGable if you are going to do the instance legitimately. Since the playerbase is wearing a little thin, the existing Raiders aren't willing to lend a hand to newcomers, and the current Attunement isn't PuGable then something has to change. Before it was alright to let 1 bad player completely destroy the efforts of 4 good players so long as it kept that 1 bad player away from Raid Attunement. Now it is becoming necessary to let the efforts of those 4 good players let that 1 bad player in through the door if only to keep more players interested in playing. | |} ---- I'm all for giving those who have done this prior to the change a title, something cosmetic or whatever else they want. It's not like I'm going to give those people showing that title even a second glance because those people mean absolutely nothing to me, my guild or how we play the game. Let them think that they do so they can stop moaning over it and we can get move on to more important topics, like bacon. | |} ---- ---- ---- I wish there was a title for never playing a single Simon or rapid tap game without that addon. Voting for "the Casual Filth" personally. Would rock it 24/7. | |} ---- Man, I'd sport "Casual Scum" from now until the servers shut down. And, for the record, Tap That is one of my favoritest things in the whole, wide world! :D | |} ---- Best part is, I have streams of every dungeon i did for attunement showing I didn't exploit, and people who watched them can verify. Additionally, I did attunement on my stalker alt with ALL PuG's AFTER they changed the dungeons from preventing any sort of cheating, just a week or so ago (minus doing SSM with a pug, because I would rather do it on my first try, cuz I hate that dungeon). If I can do attunement with PuG's on a fresh 50 alt with bad gear, I firmly believe that the people who were on attunement and bitched for weeks about the timers (who still aren't done btw), are sincerely terrible at this game. There is no hate, insulting or name calling in that statement. If someone is bad at a game, then they are bad at a game. If they take offense to that, then that is their own issue. But they should at least own up to it. | |} ---- The more squealing about how silver attunements make you above the plebes, the more I keep hearing 'the lady doth protest too much' in the back of my head. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Didnt you already get rewarded for finishing it? Interesting and ironic you used the word "Entitled" in your topic heading. | |} ---- You should probably actually read a thread before commenting. I mean, its only a few pages at this point. | |} ---- I'd be angrier at my kid who believed their whole self worth was based on whether they "sucked at a game" or not. | |} ---- Most of those examples didn't cover attunement, let alone the dungeon stage, bar a few, which weren't actually from raiders. I suggest not citing lots of threads in the hope that the list will be too long for anyone to read. Anyway, long story short, some people felt entitled to the raid content, so they created a petition thread against the ToS and actually got given it So what's the problem if the people who actually did the content the way it was intended get something ? They are just as entitled to it, as anyone was to the raid. | |} ---- Understandable and I know what you're saying. I'd jsut personally like for everyone to move forward and continue on a discussion of more along the lines of "okay where can we go from here" ya know? However I'm just lil me... Well part of the accusation is actually more of this conflict of peoples interests, resulting in somewhat hostile verbage to eachother. On the one hand you have people accusing people with silvers of being exploiters, walljumper,etc...which some are, but not all. The toher side is that you have people who acquired silvers getting offended and reffering to those who are happy for the change and those who arent at the stage and or not done with it to some degree(or attunement as a whole in its current state) as baddies, plebes, etc... Both sides fueling eachother basically... In regard to bugs, theres quite a few... One prominent one I saw was "phase pushing" on some bosses where some people either purposefully or by sheer buggy luck managed to make it so bosses didn't activate their phases correctly. There is a video as an example of one group that on the first boss of stormtalon he never does his 2nd or 3rd phase at all. Trash skipping is a grey area because again using STL as an example A LOT of people skiped the hallway after aethros. The eventually changed this completely and made it so you can't skip that. I'm not saying that's an exploit, but it most likely was not the intended design of the dungeon to let you skip that content. | |} ---- 2 months has passed since the game launched. How can you even tell us that we rushed through the content at this point. And this change won't go through until drop 3 which is in 1 month. | |} ---- I read it. Perhaps you just arent any good at deciphering sarcasm? He did what he had to do in order to get attuned, according to the CURRENT rules at the time. Things change. TO turn around and demand recognition because the rules changed is absurd. | |} ---- Reading comprehension. It is a skill they teach in high school English courses. He was talking about how the title has Entitled to it, I posted a few pages back how I worded it that way because it was too good of an opportunity to not use that play on words. | |} ---- Most of the people that are going to want this title rushed to get to raiding in less then a few weeks. The rest of us are enjoying the game and enjoying the challenge. The issue I see here is the people that finished the runs on silver feel they deserve a reward for something that a lot of people have done just to do it. Not everyone that has done it on silver has don't it for the key. So there for if you did it for the key doesn't mean you get something special. | |} ---- Nope, I only started raiding yesterday, and hi, yes, I want something for getting it before the nerf, heck it feels even worse getting it this soon before the nerf because it's just like, why did I put in all this effort to get here, if it's just going to become facerollable the next week. | |} ---- ---- So baiscally you had to go back and clarify your statement because people with "bad reading comprehension" might not get the gist of it? Sounds to me more like you have a communication issue yourself. You basically sabotaged your whole post then, all in an effort to be cheeky with words? And then you jump on me for poor comprehension? Errrm....lol. How about you just say what you mean the first time, and leave the play on words to the trolls? | |} ---- You obviously don't know how media works or publicity in general. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm not going to argue with you pal. Say what you mean, and quit trying to be a clown. No one takes a clown seriously. | |} ---- No, getting more competent people into door in raids is a good thing. This change does not do that to the same extent. It will be literally swimming through a sea of excrement looking for diamonds. | |} ---- You are the reason Pagliacci couldn't find help. | |} ---- oh now c'mon.....that was really...no....just no.... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- E-leet | |} ---- Anyone can be competent and you are grossly exaggerating. | |} ---- That is not true. I would argue that at least 80% of players are incompetent and that you can maybe take about 30% of them out of incompetent and put them into the warm bodies category. | |} ---- ---- But you're hardcore - so investing the time to find those diamonds should be of no consequence to you. It just makes raiding that much more hardcore right? Or do you not have time for that? Are you too busy with other things in your life? Well sorry then, guess you can't raid! Welcome to us filthy casuals! | |} ---- *Achievement Granted* 'Title: Forum Warrior obtained' | |} ---- So essentially what you're saying is you're not willing to spend your time to help find those "diamonds", but you'll complain about it when it prevents you from raiding, or makes it difficult to raid because of all the "bads". Gosh, complaining about having to spend time doing things in a game you don't REALLY want to do sounds soooo casual. But that can't be you, you're hardcore; willing to do whatever it takes to raid, no complaints. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Hahaha. This really cracked me up. | |} ---- ---- It takes less than an hour of playing with someone to determine whether they're fit to raid GA. | |} ---- The irony of the back and forth was almost suffocating. | |} ---- *cupcake* would only be considered ironic if tedious and hard were the same thing. It isn't hard to find out who is competent to raid, it is just tedious. Just like how the World Boss portion of the attunement or 300 primal patterns are tedious but the silver dungeons were hard. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/106321-wildstar-forums-code-of-conduct/ | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because silver medals had their difficulties lowered/removed? They didn't see it fit to give all silvers a title in the beginning why would they do it now? | |} ---- ---- It's not to mark the Silvers, it's to mark completion of a more difficult attunement achievement. That deserves to be recognized. Why are you so concerned if no one else can see it? | |} ---- And after the change you can still go back and do the exact same silvers at the exact same difficulty. Your logic is flawed. Why does it need to be exclusive to the crowd who already got attuned? What about the people that start playing today? The difficulty is the same. The dungeons are the same. The achievement is the same.... weird... doesn't that logically extend to those players achieving the exact same thing you did? It's such a foreign concept to me that players like yourself are so worried about your own accomplishments being diminished in some way by what other players are doing in the game. If Carbine saw silvers as enough of a proclamation of player skill don't you think it would already have a title? | |} ---- But you didn't do it as a team as part of the raid attunement/access process. Its a different mindset and different achievement as a collective. Again, what's the problem if it's a Galactic Hotshot achievement with no title? What are you afraid of? | |} ---- So you want an achievement, title, cookie, pony, sticker - whatever - because you did silvers with your guilds? That doesn't address my point. I specifically asked you why you need special recognition over new players who start the game today and do the exact same content at the exact same difficulty you did. By your logic doesn't it make them more hardcore because they challenged themselves to more difficult content when it wasn't required to raid? And where does any of my post illustrate some sort of fear? You're childish. When your flawed logic is pointed out you result to petty insults like "you're just afraid.". Maybe I just don't want them spending *any* development time what-so-ever on a title, cookie, pony, sticker - whatever - that they didn't see a need for before? I still haven't seen any type of logical reasoning as to why this is needed other than the simple fact that people feel somehow slighted in the fact that another player isn't required to do silver runs unless they want to. | |} ---- Here we go again... And fish. I'm afraid of really big fish trying to eat me. | |} ---- ---- I have gotten the impression in the last few days of watching the forums that many people worry about setting a precedent if the game's developers just give something to a group of people to placate them for loudly demanding something they were never promised. I think that there are a lot of people who feel very passionately that it would be a very bad precedent to set. | |} ---- I also think that people shouldn't just come in here to rain on everyone else's parade after complaining nonstop about stuff they couldn't do. And yet, strangely, I can't help but wonder who exactly it is who think showed up here after complaining nonstop about stuff they couldn't do to rain on everyone else's parade. Most of the people opposed to this idea have said quite clearly why they're opposed to the OP, and "because I want to upset you and/or the OP" hasn't been a common or widely lauded sentiment. What HAS been a common and widely lauded sentiment is "No special prize for elitism", which actually matches quite closely with the most recent statements of the developers about the difference between the hardcore they're looking for and the elitism that they aren't looking for. | |} ---- ---- The point is that people can still do the Silver dungeon runs, it'll just be overkill for attunement. If the OP was saying let's get some titles for completing all of the Silver dungeons, I think more people would be on board. What the OP is saying, essentially, is that people who completed the Silver dungeons before a certain date should have a title, which doesn't really make sense. Also, you can get titles right now for Gold runs on dungeons and adventures. | |} ---- ----